The Long Lost Big Sister
by girl-chan2
Summary: Dia masih menunggu keberadaan kakaknya, hingga saat ini... (Bingung mau ngasih genre apa, tapi terserah deh... -w-/)


Seorang pemuda Saladin berambut pirang spiky sedang duduk di ranjang kamarnya sambil memperhatikan sebuah foto yang dipegangnya.

Di dalam foto itu, terdapat dua orang anak: Anak laki-laki berumur 6 tahun dengan rambut pirang dan anak perempuan berumur 12 tahun dengan rambut hitam.

Pemuda itu hanya menghela nafas panjang sambil mengusap pelan foto itu dengan jarinya.

"Sudah dua tahun ya..."

* * *

Disclaimer: Just only have this fic and OC's.

Warning: Genre gagal, absurd, kurang baper, dll.

* * *

"Sal..."

Pemuda bernama lengkap Salem itu menengok hanya untuk mendapati seorang pemuda Geomje berambut perak memasuki kamarnya dan menghampiri anak itu. "Masih teringat dia?"

"Begitulah..." Salem menghela nafas lagi. "Aku masih tidak tau apa dia masih hidup atau sudah meninggal sekarang..."

Pemuda Geomje itu duduk di sebelahnya. "Aku yakin dia pasti masih hidup, mungkin dia berada di suatu tempat dan sedang mencarimu sekarang ini..."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau dia sudah meninggal?" Salem menengok ke arah pemuda di sebelahnya. "Semua ini salahku, Rendy! Kalau saja kami tidak pergi ke gurun itu, kami tidak akan terpisah seperti ini!"

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu!" Rendy memegangi pundak temannya. "Dengar! Tolong jangan berpikiran negatif seperti itu! Semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika kau tetap optimis, oke?"

Salem kembali menghela nafas. "Yah, kau benar... Tapi aku masih tidak yakin..."

"Sudahlah! Suatu saat, kau pasti akan bertemu dengannya!" Rendy menepuk pelan rambut spiky Salem, kemudian berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu. "Sebaiknya kita keluar saja, mungkin ada yang bisa membantu meringankan mood-mu!"

Salem tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk setuju, kemudian dia ikut berdiri dan mereka berdua pergi keluar. Tapi...

BYUUUUUUR!

"Huwaaaaaa! Rendy!" jerit Salem kaget.

"Wadoh! Siapa nih yang masang jebakan?!" pekik Rendy emosi.

Mau tau apa yang terjadi?

Ternyata Rendy terkena jebakan berupa ember berisi air campur telur yang ditaruh di atas pintu kamar Salem.

* * *

Tidak jauh dari situ, rupanya ada dua makhluk pirang yang terkekeh ria melihat kejadian itu.

"Jebakannya berhasil ya, Vience!"

"Yoi! Kabur aja yuk, Mathias!"

Ah elah, ternyata ulah mereka toh! -w-'

* * *

"Ya Tuhan! Rendy, cepat ganti bajumu dan Salem, bersihkan semua ini!" perintah Bibi Rilen yang melihat kejadian itu.

"Baik, Bibi!"

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian di ruang tengah...

"Hay, mau main?" tawar Edward yang main PS3 dengan Alpha saat melihat kedua sahabat itu.

"Boleh!" Salem langsung melompat ke samping Alpha yang memberikan controller PS-nya.

"Kakakmu kemana, Edward?" tanya Rendy.

"Kak Edgar? Dia dan Kak Ikyo disuruh pergi belanja sama Bibi Rilen!" jelas Edward.

Rendy hanya ber-'oh' ria mendengarnya.

"Al, kayaknya nggak seru nih kalau cuma berdua!" keluh Salem.

"Makanya itu aku bawa ini!" Alpha memperlihatkan sebuah controller tanpa kabel. "Main SenBasa 3 yuk!"

"Ayo!"

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Belanjaan hari ini cukup banyak heh?"

"Besok mau ada 'hari besar', sepertinya bakalan ada acara makan rame-rame!"

"Ya ya ya..."

Well, bisa terlihat kalau kedua orang itu sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dengan membawa banyak sekali kantong belanja.

Edgar tanpa sengaja melihat seorang wanita yang sedang menyeberang, tapi...

"Nitip bentar!" Edgar langsung memberikan belanjaannya dan segera kabur.

"Woy, Edgar!" protes Ikyo kesal.

* * *

Di sisi lain, wanita yang sedang menyeberang itu tidak menyadari ada truk yang melintas ke arahnya. Kemudian...

"Awas!"

Seseorang menariknya sampai mereka berdua terjatuh ke pinggir jalan dan berhasil selamat dari tabrakan truk.

"Hey, kau itu bu- ta?"

Edgar yang berniat memarahi wanita itu terkejut begitu mendapati kedua matanya diperban dan itu berarti dia memang buta.

"Iya, aku memang buta. Maaf ya."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa!" Edgar membantunya berdiri.

"Terima kasih."

"Yah, tidak masalah..." Edgar segera pergi meninggalkannya.

"Tadi ada apaan sih?" tanya Ikyo saat Edgar mendatanginya untuk mengambil belanjaan yang dititipkan padanya barusan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, ayo pulang!"

Kedua orang itu pun berjalan pergi, sementara wanita tadi hanya terdiam di tempatnya.

* * *

Back to Homebase...

"Hey, ada yang mau nonton anime?" tanya Alpha sambil mengeluarkan laptop-nya.

"Boleh aja, asal jangan ada hentai-nya..." gumam Rendy risih.

"Hentai itu apa, Kak Rendy?" tanya Edward penasaran.

"Sesuatu yang tidak boleh dilihat anak kecil..." jelas Rendy dengan tatapan yang sukses membuat Edward tidak berani bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Al, punya rekomendasi anime action yang bagus nggak?" tanya Salem sambil mengintip layar laptop Alpha.

Alpha menengok sedikit. "Entahlah, tapi gue jadi pengen nonton Kekkai Sensen, soalnya kemaren Teiron abis download anime itu di laptop gue..."

"Nontonnya dari awal?" tanya Edward.

"Ya iyalah, masa dari episode terakhir?" balas ketiga orang lainnya sweatdrop.

Akhirnya keempat orang itu menonton bersama.

Tapi di pertengahan episode pertama saat Leonardo menceritakan bagaimana cara dia mendapatkan 'mata dewa'-nya, tiba-tiba Salem teringat sesuatu.

* * *

 _"Jangan lakukan apapun pada adikku! Sebagai gantinya, kalian boleh ambil mataku! Tapi biarkan adikku tetap hidup!"_

 _"Ka-kakak..."_

* * *

Tanpa disadari, air mata mulai menggenangi ujung matanya.

"Sal..." Rendy yang menyadari hal itu lebih dulu merasa sedikit kasihan.

Alpha yang juga menyadarinya malah kebingungan. 'Kenapa dia malah nangis di episode pertama? Aku tau kalau penggorbanan saudara itu sangat besar, tapi...'

"Kak Salem?" Edward mengguncang sedikit tubuhnya.

Dia tersentak sesaat, kemudian menghapus air matanya. "Ah, maaf..."

"Kakak tidak apa-apa?" tanya Edward agak cemas dan si Saladin hanya mengangguk.

"Lebih baik aku ke kamar saja..." gumam Salem sambil berdiri dan pergi ke lantai atas.

Rendy hanya menghela nafas melihat kepergian temannya dan tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Oh iya, hari ini siapa yang dapet jadwal beresin kamar di lantai atas?"

"Teiron!" jawab Alpha singkat.

Rendy langsung tepuk jidat.

"Memangnya kenapa, Kak Rendy?" tanya Edward heran.

Rendy menggeleng cepat. "Tidak ada apa-apa!"

'Aku hanya takut dia melihat foto itu...'

* * *

Di lantai atas...

"Kebetulan sekali dia tidak mengunci kamarnya..." gumam Teiron yang berada di dalam kamar Salem.

Manik kehijauannya tak sengaja melihat sebuah foto dan dia pun mengambilnya.

"Hmm, siapa ya anak perempuan di foto ini?"

Tanpa diduga, sebuah tangan mengambil foto itu darinya dan ternyata...

"Salem?"

"Pergi..."

"A-apa?"

"Pergi..."

"Eeeh, aku tidak menger-"

"KELUAR DARI KAMARKU!"

Teiron langsung kicep karena baru pertama kali melihat Salem marah.

"Ba-baiklah!" Teiron segera pergi dari kamar Salem.

* * *

Saat ingin menuruni tangga, dia bertemu Rendy yang baru saja naik.

"Hay Tei, ada masalah?" tanya Rendy.

Teiron menggaruk kepalanya. "Hmm, yah... Sepertinya Salem sedang marah hari ini..."

"Biar kutebak, apa kau baru saja melihat foto dua anak kecil di kamarnya?"

Teiron mengangguk kecil dan Rendy hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu tentang itu, tapi sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini di tempat lain..."

* * *

Di teras halaman belakang...

"Jadi begini, sebenarnya dia punya kakak perempuan." jelas Rendy mengawali cerita. "Mereka berdua beda 6 tahun, kedua orang tuanya gugur dalam sebuah perang saat mereka masih kecil. Saat Salem berumur 11 tahun, dia ditangkap bandit dan kakaknya mengorbankan matanya untuk menyelamatkan dirinya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau? Dia yang menceritakannya?"

"Benar sekali..." Rendy membalas pertanyaan Teiron dengan sebuah anggukan. "Dua tahun yang lalu, aku menemukannya pingsan di tengah gurun dan menolongnya. Begitu dia siuman dan merasa ada yang hilang darinya, dia mulai menangis. Saat kutanyakan kenapa, dia bilang dia terpisah dari kakaknya di tengah badai pasir dan menceritakan semua masa lalunya."

"Aku merasa kasihan padanya..."

"Karena itu dia berusaha untuk tetap optimis, tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa melupakan kejadian itu... Butuh waktu seminggu untuk mengembalikan mood-nya jika dia teringat kembali apa yang terjadi pada kakaknya..."

"Hmm, jadi begitu..." Teiron hanya manggut-manggut. "Aku merasa sedikit bersalah soal foto itu..."

"Ini hanya masalah waktu, Ron..." Rendy kembali menghela nafas panjang. "Aku hanya berharap dia tidak bunuh diri saja setelah ini..."

"Hmm yah, kau benar juga..." Teiron berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Aku mau ngasih makan Tsuchi dulu..."

Rendy yang ditinggal di teras hanya merenung.

'Walaupun kita sudah bersahabat selama dua tahun, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa menggantikan posisi kakakmu...'

* * *

Malam harinya...

Tok tok tok!

"Sal, boleh aku masuk?"

"Buka saja, tidak dikunci..."

Rendy masuk ke dalam. "Masih marah?"

"Hem!" Salem yang duduk memeluk lutut di pojok kamar hanya mengangguk. "Seandainya aku tidak berpisah dengannya, semua ini tidak akan terjadi!"

Pemuda berambut perak itu berjalan menghampiri dan berjongkok di depannya. "Memang menyakitkan jika mengingat kembali hal itu, tapi kau harus bisa melupakannya!"

"Tapi aku masih tidak sanggup..." Si Saladin mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

Rendy memegangi pundak temannya. "Aku tau, tapi kau harus tetap optimis! Ayolah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja!"

Kemudian Rendy berdiri dan berniat pergi, tapi saat berada di depan pintu...

"Kalau kau butuh penghibur, beritahu saja yang lain..." Si Geomje keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, semua orang sedang bersiap untuk 'hari besar'.

* * *

Di regu cowok...

"Yosh, karena ini hari besar, kita harus merapikan tempat ini sebersih mungkin!" komando Mathias di depan teman-temannya.

"Siap!"

* * *

Di regu cewek...

"Nah semuanya, mari berusaha sebisa kita!" ujar Bibi Rilen kepada kesembilan gadis di depannya.

"Baik!"

* * *

Mereka semua pun bekerja dengan giat. Regu cowok membersihkan markas, sementara regu cewek memasak banyak makanan.

* * *

Setelah satu setengah jam berlalu, seisi markas sudah rapi dan bersih.

Ting Tong!

"Sebentar!" Mathias berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya, tapi kemudian...

"Aniki~" Seorang gadis berambut pirang twintail langsung memeluknya.

"F-Faroe-chan? Ngapain kamu ke sini?" tanya Mathias kaget.

"Aku kangen! Lagipula juga ini kan 'hari besar', makanya aku ke sini!" jelas 'Faroe' sambil menunjuk ke belakang. "Yang lainnya juga dateng kok!"

Tiba-tiba tiga anak lainnya langsung muncul dan ikut memeluk Mathias.

"Huwaaa! Funen? Lolland? Jutland?"

"Aniki, kenapa nggak bilang kalau Aniki dan Greeny di sini?" tanya seorang gadis berambut coklat berantakan dengan hiasan bunga berwarna putih dan memakai gaun kuning.

"Iya, kami kan jadi khawatir!" timpal seorang pemuda berambut coklat dan memakai baju pelaut.

"He-eh!" Seorang gadis berambut putih dan memakai overall coklat mengangguk setuju.

"Halo Aniki!" sapa seorang wanita berambut coklat dikepang dengan pita merah di atas rambutnya.

"Zealand? Køben? Errr, mana Bornholm?"

Seorang pria berambut coklat yang dipanggil 'Køben' hanya menghela nafas. "Dia udah nyelonong masuk duluan, katanya nyari Greeny!"

Mathias langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya, kemudian...

"Astaga Bornlock, bisa nggak nyamperinnya nggak usah pake main seret segala?!" sembur Luthias yang diseret seorang pria berambut hitam yang memakai eyepatch di mata kirinya.

'Repot juga ngurus mereka...' batin Mathias sambil menghela nafas capek. "Sudahlah, ayo masuk! Nanti kalau mau kenalan pakai nama manusia ya, soalnya di sini nggak ada yang tau soal Nation!"

"Oke, Aniki!" Mereka semua langsung pergi ke ruang tengah.

* * *

"Ternyata mereka punya banyak adik ya..." gumam Ikyo yang melihat kejadian itu dari jendela.

"Yap..." Thundy ikut nimbrung di sebelah.

"Thun, ke pintu depan yuk! Siapa tau aja ada tamu lagi!" Ikyo berjalan pergi.

"Oh, baiklah!" Thundy pun mengikuti.

* * *

"Aniki, Kopen-chan mana?" tanya Faroe.

"Kopen? Oh, mungkin dia sedang main di belakang!" balas Mathias.

"Faroe-chan, aku ikut ya!" seru Lolland.

"Aku juga!" timpal Jutland dan Funen.

"Akan kuantarkan kalian!" ujar Luthias sambil menuntun keempat anak itu pergi ke halaman belakang.

* * *

Mari kita intip Lammermoor bersaudara!

"Kak Edgar, apa mereka akan datang?"

"Mungkin saja, Edward, tapi entahlah..."

"Gar, ada yang nyari lu nih!" seru Ikyo dari pintu depan.

"Kurasa itu mereka, ayo!" Edgar menuntun tangan adiknya dan pergi ke pintu depan.

* * *

Ketika kedua orang itu sudah sampai di depan pintu, mereka mendapati seorang wanita Shadow Ranger berambut pirang lemon yang merupakan ibu mereka, Elena Roselove Lammermoor.

"Ibu!" pekik Edward sambil berlari menghampirinya.

"Wah, Eddie sayang!" Elena menyambut Edward yang langsung memeluknya. "Apa kabarmu sayang? Kamu tidak pulang ke rumah?"

Edward menggeleng. "Aku mau sama Kak Edgar saja!"

"Edgar, apa adikmu merepotkanmu selama di sini?" tanya Elena.

"Errr, sedikit..." jawab Edgar dengan wajah risih.

Elena tersenyum lembut. "Baguslah, yang penting kalian sehat-sehat saja!"

Tiba-tiba muncullah seorang pria Grim Reaper berambut coklat di belakang Elena. "Kalian berdua apa kabar?"

"Hai Ayah..." sapa Edgar sedikit skeptis.

"Halo juga nak!" balas sang ayah, Eugene Roundbrick Lammermoor. "Kau semakin gagah saja ya!"

Entah kenapa kubikin mereka semua punya inisial yang sama, auh ah gelap! :V *ditendang Edgar.*

"Oh Eugene, kau masih saja memuji anakmu seperti itu!" timpal Elena agak risih.

"Ehehehehe..." Eugene malah tertawa garing.

Edgar sendiri hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakuan ayahnya.

Yah, sebaiknya kita biarkan saja mereka!

* * *

Emy yang sedang mencari kekasihnya bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

"Aduh! Ah, Kak Albert!"

"Wah, Emy-chan!" Seorang cowok Galaxy berambut coklat yang merupakan sang penabrak ternyata adalah kakaknya Emy, Albert Scorcas. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik, Kak! Ah iya, aku mau ngenalin seseorang! Bentar deh!" Emy langsung kabur.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, dia kembali sambil menyeret Thundy (dan di belakang terdapat Ikyo yang mengekor di balik tembok).

"Ngapain main seret sih?!" tanya Thundy yang tidak terima diseret seenak pantatnya.

"Nah, kenalin Kak! Ini calon sua- Aduh aduh aduh!" Lengan Emy langsung dicubit Thundy.

"Nggak sudi gue jadi suami lu!" sembur Thundy judes.

"Oh ayolah~" Emy masang puppy eyes.

"Cih..." Thundy memalingkan wajah.

Emy kembali melirik kakaknya. "Gimana Kak?"

"Hmm, dia lumayan juga sih... Tapi kenapa kau-" Pertanyaan Albert terpotong ketika Emy membisikkan sesuatu padanya, kemudian dia memasang cengiran kecil. "Oooh, begitu toh... Kalau begitu selamat ya, kurestui lho!"

Ikyo yang melihat dari kejauhan langsung ngakak sejadi-jadinya sampai sakit perut, sementara Thundy hanya bisa ber-bimolisen ria. (Bibir Monyong Lima Senti! :V *dikejar-kejar Thundy yang bawa bazzoka.*)

"Yaaah, calon suaminya ngambek!" celetuk Albert nyengir jahil.

"Biarin Kak, emang dia kayak gitu kok!" timpal Emy ikutan nyengir.

* * *

Ikyo yang udah berhenti ngakak tiba-tiba ditepuk punggungnya oleh seseorang dan begitu dia menengok, rupanya pelakunya adalah seorang pria Zeus berambut pirang.

"Oh, siapa ya?"

"Kamu ini, 'pangeran' yang sering diceritakan Adelia?"

GLEK!

Ikyo menggaruk kepalanya dengan wajah gugup. "Hmm, mungkin... Kau ini, kakaknya ya?"

"Iya, benar!" Pria itu mengulurkan tangan. "Aku Jioru Avelon, kakaknya Adelia! Salam kenal ya!"

Ikyo menjabat tangan Jioru dengan tangan gemetar dan tawa canggung. "Ahaha, salam kenal..."

Cie ketemu calon ipar! :V *dilempar Ikyo ke Volcano.*

Adelia yang lewat tidak jauh dari situ menghampiri mereka. "Kak Jioru? Kakak datang sendiri?"

"Ah, Adel-chan!" Jioru tersenyum riang melihat adiknya. "Iya, aku datang sendiri, karena Nii-sama dan yang lainnya sibuk semua! Oh iya, ternyata 'pangeran'-mu lumayan juga ya!"

Adelia hanya menunduk dengan wajah merona. "Hmm, begitulah..."

Ikyo sendiri sedikit merinding karena Jioru sempat meliriknya dengan tatapan genit.

"Ah, kurasa aku akan jalan sendiri ke ruang tengah saja sekarang..."

Ikyo mengangkat alis. "Emangnya kau sudah pernah berkunjung?"

"Tidak, tapi markas ini sangat mirip dengan Mansion Keluarga Avelon, jadi kemungkinan besar susunan ruangannya sama! Baiklah, aku pergi dulu!" Jioru langsung pergi sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Del, kakakmu emang begitu ya kelakuannya?" tanya Ikyo agak skeptis.

"Tidak juga! Dia emang doyan godain orang sih, tapi dia baik kok!" jawab Adelia dengan senyum tipis.

* * *

Di sisi lain, Alpha dan Lisa kedatangan orang tua mereka (atau lebih tepatnya orang tua Lisa, karena Alpha hanya berstatus anak angkat).

"Ah, sudah lama tidak bertemu kalian! Kalian sehat-sehat saja kan?" tanya seorang wanita Researcher berambut hitam dan memakai kacamata, Kikuni Anisa.

"Iya Bu!" balas mereka berdua.

"Oh iya, mana Ay- Aaargh!" Tiba-tiba Alpha dipeluk (atau tepatnya dicekik) seseorang dari belakang.

"Wah, anakku semakin besar saja eh?" tanya seorang pria Destroyer berambut pirang, Kikuni Yato.

"Errr, Ayah... Tolong lepaskan Kak Al, dia kecekik tuh!" pinta Lisa sedikit risih.

"Ah, maaf!" Yato segera melepaskan Alpha yang langsung jatuh terduduk.

"Uhuk uhuk, uhuk!" Alpha terbatuk-batuk setelah pelukan barusan, kemudian berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Lisa sambil merangkul 'adik'-nya. "Oh iya, Ayah dan Ibu mau ketemu calon suami Lisa?"

"Kak Al!" seru Lisa yang langsung memerah.

"Wah, kau sudah punya kekasih di sini?" tanya Anisa.

Wajah gadis Medic itu makin merah. "A-anu, errr..."

"Bawa saja ke sini, Al! Ayah ingin melihat seperti apa orangnya!" perintah Yato.

Alpha langsung kabur mencari Teiron, sampai dia melihat anak yang bersangkutan sedang bersama dengan bibinya dan seorang wanita berambut merah yang memakai kacamata.

'Jiiir, keluarga rambut cabe mata empat semua!' batin Alpha dengan Yao Ming face.

* * *

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Carlina Sayang?" tanya Bibi Rilen sambil merangkul wanita itu.

"Yaaah, baik..." jawab Chairone Carlina, adiknya Bibi Rilen dan ibunya Teiron, seadanya.

"Ibu, aku berharap kau tidak membawa dia ke sini..." keluh Teiron di sebelah Bibi Rilen.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ada masalah?" tanya Carlina bingung. "Lagipula adikmu sedang di luar dan bermain dengan makhluk merah besar di depan sana..."

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak ingin berurusan dengan orang polos sekarang..." gumam Teiron dengan tampang risih.

"Teiron-nii~" Seorang gadis berambut pirang langsung muncul di belakang Carlina dan memeluk Teiron.

"T-Teira?!"

Alpha langsung mangap lebar. 'Wanjir, adeknya doang yang beda sendiri?!'

Bibi Rilen tidak sengaja mendapati Alpha yang masih mangap di balik tembok. "Alpha, kamu sedang apa di sana?"

Yang bersangkutan langsung cengo. "E-eh?"

"Siapa dia?" tanya Carlina.

"Ha-hanya teman!" jawab Teiron singkat sebelum dia menengok ke arah Alpha dengan tatapan 'ngapain lu di situ?!'.

"A-ahaha... Errr, sebenarnya..." Alpha teringat alasannya mencari Teiron. "Tante, boleh pinjem Teiron sebentar?"

"Oy oy!"

Carlina tidak sempat menjawab ketika putranya langsung ditarik Alpha pergi dari situ.

"Biarkan saja mereka!" nasihat Bibi Rilen sambil menepuk pundak Carlina dengan senyum miris.

* * *

"Oy Al, ngapain gue diseret sih?!"

"Entar juga tau!"

Alpha langsung membawa Teiron menemui orang tua angkatnya. "Nah, kenalan sama ortu gue sana!"

Teiron mulai curiga, apalagi dia sempat melihat Alpha nyengir lebar sebelum pergi meninggalkannya.

Alpha, jangan bilang lu tadi ngenalin dia sebagai-

"Kamu ini pacarnya Lisa ya?"

Bener kan!

"Ha-haaah?!" Wajah Teiron langsung merah padam, walaupun sedikit nggak elit karena ditambah dengan mulut yang mangap lebar.

Lisa yang bersembunyi di belakang ibunya hanya mengintip dengan wajah merona. "Iya..."

"Apa orang tuamu ke sini juga, nak?" tanya Yato.

"Hmm, i-iya..." Teiron dengan senyum canggung menunjuk ke belakang. "Ada ibuku di sana..."

Yato dan Anisa hanya ber-'oh' ria.

"Teiron-nii!" Teira langsung nongol sambil memeluk kakaknya dari belakang. "Katanya punya kucing, aku mau main sama dia!"

"Iya iya!" Teiron melirik kedua orang di depannya dengan cengiran garing sambil mendorong adiknya pergi. "Ehehe, aku mau bawa adikku pergi dulu!"

Anisa dan Yato hanya menatap bingung kepergian mereka, Lisa menghela nafas lega, sementara Alpha malah manyun melihat Teiron yang cuma ngobrol sebentar.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Sal, nggak keluar?" tanya Rendy kepada Salem yang sedang memperhatikan foto masa kecilnya.

Salem menggeleng pelan tanpa menengok sama sekali. "Aku sedang tidak ingin keluar..."

"Yah, baiklah..." Rendy pun pergi meninggalkan kamar temannya.

* * *

Begitu menuruni tangga, dia mendapati pemandangan mengejutkan.

"Halo cantik, boleh kenalan nggak?" goda Bornholm dengan wajah genit di depan Lucy.

"Errr, tidak terima kasih!" balas Lucy yang berniat pergi, tapi langsung dicegat dengan pose kabedon.

"Oh ayolah~" Bornholm mendekatkan wajahnya, tapi...

DUAAAAAAK!

Bornholm langsung ditendang dari dua arah (depan bagian perut, belakang bagian kepala) sampai nyungsruk dengan tidak elitnya.

"Jangan goda kakakku!" bentak seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan kaos putih lengan tergulung, rompi coklat, celana berwarna ambigu (coklat atau biru ya? Au ah gelap! :V *plak!*), sepatu coklat, dan topi coklat.

"Nggak usah segitunya, Otou-chan!" ujar Lucy risih.

Pemuda itu melipat tangan dan memalingkan wajah dengan tampang sebal. "Bodoh amat! Kakak sendiri juga ikut nendang kan?"

"Itu kan refleks, tau..." balas Lucy sweatdrop.

"Aduh aduh, ada apa ini?" tanya seorang pria Exorcist berambut hitam menghampiri mereka.

"Tadi Kak Lucy abis digodain sama dia!" balas si pemuda pirang sambil menunjuk Bornholm yang tersungkur sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena ditendang barusan.

"Maafkan kelakuan adikku ya..." ujar Zealand dengan wajah risih dan berdiri di belakang pria tadi bersama Mathias dan 'Køben'.

"Du har aldrig ændre sig, Bornholm..." gumam kedua pria jabrik di sebelah Zealand sweatdrop.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa!" balas pria tadi sambil mengibaskan tangan. "Oh iya, aku kakaknya Lucy! Namaku Exoray, dan si pirang itu adik bungsu, namanya Alexia!"

"Aku Mathias, dan yang tersungkur itu Victor!" Mathias menunjuk Bornholm yang masih tersungkur.

'Køben' menggaruk kepala. "Aku Andersen!"

Zealand tersenyum manis. "Margrethe, panggil saja Margie!"

"Salam kenal ya!" balas Exoray dengan senyum ramah.

"Ugh, aduh..." Victor berusaha berdiri sambil memegangi perut dengan wajah kesakitan.

"Bornholm, er vi nødt til at tale nu!" ujar Mathias tegas sambil berjalan pergi.

Victor pun mengikutinya disusul Margie dan Andersen.

"Sekarang apa?" tanya Alexia kepada kedua kakaknya.

"Keliling yuk!" ajak Lucy.

Exoray hanya angkat bahu. "Boleh aja!"

Rendy sendiri hanya geleng-geleng dan pergi ke pintu depan.

* * *

Di luar markas, Vience yang sedang mengobrol dengan kedua adiknya didatangi sesosok makhluk berkepala labu.

"Aloha!" sapa makhluk itu.

"GYAAAAH! JACK O'LANTERN!" pekik Daren dan Saphire yang langsung ngumpet di belakang kakak mereka.

Vience sendiri hanya bisa merinding melihat si kepala labu yang ditakuti secara turun-temurun oleh keluarga Andreas. (Apa kata dunia? :V *dikeroyok Andreas Trio.*)

"Permisi!"

Makhluk itu menengok dan mendapati Vivi yang baru saja mencolek punggungnya.

"Kak Charlie, tolong buka kepala labu itu! Mereka ketakutan melihatnya!" pinta Vivi sambil melipat tangan.

"Ah, maaf!" Makhluk itu membuka kepala labunya dan terdapat sesosok pria berambut ungu panjang dengan mata violet.

"Maaf kalau kakakku menakuti kalian..." ujar Vivi risih.

"Allez, Vivi-chan... Nous sommes compréhensibles, vraiment..." balas Daren sedikit tidak enak hati.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi kalau itu kakakmu?" tanya Saphire masih merinding.

"Aku tidak cerita ya?" tanya Vivi bingung, kemudian dibalas gelengan dari Andreas Trio.

Pria bernama Charlie tadi hanya menggaruk kepalanya. "Ehehe, maaf ya! Aku Charlie, kakaknya Vivi! Tapi, ternyata kalau kalian ketakutan itu kompak banget ya!"

"Yah, terima kasih..." balas Andreas Trio risih.

* * *

Di lantai atas...

"Salem, kamu tidak ikut turun?" tanya Tumma di depan kamar Salem. "Bisa bantu aku sebentar?"

"Kau tidak menunggu keluargamu?" Salem nanya balik sambil meletakkan foto kesayangannya di bawah bantal dan menghampiri Tumma.

Tumma hanya menghela nafas. "Entahlah, mungkin keluargaku sudah lama melupakanku dan tidak tau aku ada di sini..."

Salem memutar mata. "Bagaimana dengan Thundy dan Ikyo?"

"Keluarga mereka sudah lama tiada, kau kan tau sendiri umur mereka sudah lebih dari seabad..."

"Oke..." Salem menghela nafas panjang. "Sekarang aku harus bantu apa?"

"Bantu aku menyiapkan makanan untuk tamu!"

"Baiklah..."

* * *

Di halaman belakang...

"Kopen-chan!" Keempat anak itu langsung menghampiri Kopenhagen dan Tsuchi-tan yang sedang santai di dekat pohon.

"Hey lihat, ada kucing lain! Sepertinya teman Kopen-chan!" ujar Lolland sambil menunjuk Tsuchi-tan.

"Temannya Kopen-chan imut ya!" kata Faroe sambil mengelus kepala Tsuchi-tan.

"Iya, imut!" timpal Funen sambil ikut mengelus Tsuchi-tan.

Jutland hanya mengangguk setuju selagi menggendong Kopenhagen.

"Wah, kalian suka kucing juga?" tanya Teiron yang digandeng adiknya sambil menghampiri mereka.

"Iya!" balas keempat anak itu serentak.

"Kalau begitu sama dong, main bareng yuk!" ajak Teira.

"Ayo! Oh iya, namaku Fiorel!" (Faroe)

"Aku Ema!" (Jutland)

"Mathilda!" (Funen)

"Aksel!" (Lolland)

"Aku Teira, yuk main!"

Kelima anak itu langsung pergi bermain bersama kedua kucing mereka.

"Yah, biarkan mereka bermain..." usul Luthias yang muncul di sebelah Teiron.

"Mereka adik-adikmu?" tanya Teiron.

"Yah, begitulah..." balas Luthias sambil mengipasi wajah risihnya. "Sebenarnya saudaraku ada... Sepuluh..."

"Sepuluh?!" Teiron langsung shock.

Luthias mengangguk. "Yap! Aniki, Fiorel, Aksel, Mathilda, Ema, Margrethe, Victor (si Bornlock sialan), Andersen, dan dua orang lainnya yang nggak bisa datang karena ada urusan (alias tidak bisa keluar rumah)..."

Teiron menggaruk kepala dengan wajah bingung. "Errr, mereka dari Denmark semua?"

Luthias mengangguk lagi. "Kecuali Fiorel, dia dari Kepulauan Faroe..."

"Kepulauan Faroe itu, yang penduduknya senang berburu paus ya?"

Webek, webek...

"Kakak tau dari mana?" tanya Fiorel yang ternyata mendengar percakapan mereka barusan.

Teiron kembali menggaruk kepala dengan cengiran garing. "Errr, aku baca info dari Wikipedia..."

Fiorel hanya ber-'oh' ria.

* * *

Di pintu depan...

"Anda mencari siapa ya?" tanya Rendy kepada seorang pria Zorro berambut silver yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Apa ada yang bernama Wolvine di sini?" tanya pria itu sopan.

"Wolvine ya..." Rendy mencoba mengingat-ingat dan memorinya mulai tertuju kepada seseorang. "Ah, tunggu sebentar!"

Rendy pun berjalan pergi, kemudian beberapa menit setelahnya kembali lagi sambil menarik Maurice.

"Ren, kenapa aku dita-" Maurice langsung terkejut melihat siapa yang berada di depannya. "Pa-Paman Grayson?"

"Halo nak, lama tak jumpa! Bagaimana kabarmu?" sapa pamannya Maurice, Grayson Wolvine, ramah sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Baik, Paman!"

Setelah mengobrol sebentar dengan pamannya, Maurice mendatangi Rendy dan menyikut lengannya. "Kenapa nggak bilang kalau pamanku yang datang? Makasih ya Ren!"

"Illillu..." balas Rendy watados.

Maurice langsung bengong. "A-apa?"

Rendy malah masang wajah nge-troll. "Tanyakan Luthias..."

Maurice hanya bisa sweatdrop, kemudian menggenggam tangan pamannya. "Ayo Paman!"

"Iya iya..." Grayson mengikuti Maurice ke ruang tengah.

Rendy sendiri hanya angkat bahu dengan cuek dan menutup pintu depan, kemudian dia pergi ke tempat lain.

* * *

Salem yang melihat sebagian teman-temannya berkumpul dengan keluarga mereka dari pintu dapur hanya tersenyum pahit, kemudian wajahnya berubah murung.

Ting tong!

"Memangnya siapa lagi yang belum datang?" tanya si Saladin agak lesu sambil berjalan ke arah pintu depan.

Begitu pintu terbuka, dia langsung terbelalak begitu mengenali siapa sosok di hadapannya.

Seorang wanita berambut hitam Wild Wolf dengan baju yang terlihat compang-camping _coret_ **seperti gelandangan** _coret_ berwarna kecoklatan dilengkapi syal, kulit berwarna apricot, dan kedua mata yang diperban.

"Permisi, apa ini markas Garuchan Squad?" tanya wanita itu sopan.

Salem tidak menjawab, dia malah mundur selangkah dengan wajah ketakutan.

Merasa ada yang aneh, wanita itu berjalan menghampirinya dan mulai meraba anak itu. Mulai dari armor emasnya, rambut pirang spiky-nya, sampai pipinya yang mulai digenangi air mata.

"Salem, apa ini benar kau? Adik kecilku yang telah lama hilang?"

Akhirnya Salem tidak bisa menahan air matanya.

"Huwaaaaa!" Dia langsung menangis sambil memeluk wanita itu. "Iya Kak, ini Salem... Hiks! Aku kira tidak akan pernah bertemu Kakak lagi... Hiks hiks!"

"Akhirnya pencarianku selama dua tahun tidak sia-sia..." gumam wanita itu sambil mendekap Salem dan mengusap lembut rambut spiky-nya.

* * *

Beberapa cowok yang melihat kejadian itu langsung baper.

"Duh, kenapa gue jadi baper begini?" (Vience mulai menitikkan air mata)

"Sal, walaupun lu udah ketemu kakak lu, tapi jangan lupain gue sebagai sahabat lu ya!" (Rendy meperin ingus ke bajunya sendiri)

"HUWAAAAAAA, SEDIIIIH!" (Teiron dan Maurice langsung pelukan sambil nangis)

"Kak Edgar, jangan tinggalkan aku!" (Edward mewek sambil meluk kakaknya)

"Iya dek, gue nggak bakalan ninggalin lu!" (Edgar mendekap adiknya sambil menahan air mata)

* * *

"Ehem! Maaf mengganggu!" sela Girl-chan yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di depan pintu. "Tapi kalian menghalangi jalan, bisa minggir sebentar?"

Para cowok yang awalnya lagi baper langsung men-death glare si pemimpin squad dengan tatapan 'gangguin aja lu!'.

Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah para cowok yang melihat dari kejauhan. "Kenapa lu pada ngeliatinnya begitu? Baper?"

Thundy yang (entah sejak kapan) teleport ke belakang Girl-chan langsung menjewer telinganya. "Lu ya, orang lagi baper malah digangguin!"

"I-iya iya!" Gadis itu menyingkirkan tangan Thundy yang menjewer telinganya, kemudian menatap kedua saudara yang sudah lama terpisah itu. "Jadi, kau ini kakaknya Salem ya?"

"Iya benar..." jawab wanita itu. "Namaku Sanaya Morihayashi Al-Qamariah, panggil saja Naya..."

Si pemimpin squad hanya manggut-manggut. "Hmm, oke! Lalu, setelah bertemu adikmu, apa kau ingin menjadi bagian dari squad ini?"

'Mulai seenaknya lagi deh!' batin para cowok (kecuali Salem) sweatdrop berjamaah.

"Ke-Ketua? Ka-kau serius?" tanya Salem tidak percaya.

Girl-chan memasang senyuman tulus. "Kenapa tidak?"

"Kau terlalu baik, Kaichou!" Si pemimpin squad langsung dihadiahi pelukan dari Salem dan ketika dilepas, si Saladin terlihat mengeluarkan air mata bahagia. "Bagaimana aku berterima kasih?"

Gadis itu menepuk pelan dada Salem yang terbalut armor emasnya. "Tetaplah optimis, kawan! Tetap optimis!"

"Tunggu, kau pemimpinnya? Kukira pemimpinnya-"

Salem memotong pertanyaan kakaknya dengan menempelkan telunjuk di depan bibir. "Kak Naya, walaupun dia perempuan dan seumuranku, tapi dia memang pemimpin squad ini lho!"

"Begitu ya..." Naya berjalan menghampiri Girl-chan dan mengulurkan tangan. "Salam kenal ya, nona..."

"Kau bisa memanggilku Girl-chan atau Rara, yah sejujurnya nama asliku yang kedua..." Gadis itu menjabat tangan Naya dengan senyum tipis. "Yang terpenting, selamat datang di squad kami!"

"Kak, ayo kita berkumpul dengan yang lain!" ajak Salem sambil menggandeng tangan kakaknya.

Dan mereka pun berjalan menghampiri kerumunan orang di ruang tengah.

* * *

 **The End dengan Asemnya!**

* * *

Wah, yang ini sedikit ribet menjelaskannya, tapi yah begitulah... ^^a

Sebenarnya adik-adik Mathias adalah personifikasi wilayah Denmark: Kopenhagen (ibukota negaranya), Semenanjung Jutland, serta pulau-pulau sekitarnya seperti Zealand, Bornholm, Funen, dan Lolland (pengen masukin pulau lain juga sih, tapi rada malas bikinnya *plak!*). Jika ditambah Luthias si Greenland dan Fiorel si Faroe (iya, Kepulauan Faroe) beserta ibukota dari kedua negara itu (Nuuk dan Torshavn), maka Mathias punya sepuluh 'adik'. Ngoahahahahaha! :V *dilempar kapak.*

Profil Naya pernah ku-post di FB, jadi di sini ada penjabaran dikit sih... ^^a

Review! :D


End file.
